projectexonautfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lenopow
Welcome to my talk page :D Re:Administrator message PARTY! jk, idk. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea We could make blogs discussing tips and strategies and as new stuff became added to project exonaut we include them in this wiki. Superbike10 23:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S Your welcome to edit at the Ben 10 wiki to pass the time. We wait. I've seen place like this. We just wait until more information comes out, new Exosuits are coming. If anyone cares to, we could contact some of the Game makers to get newer NEWER info. Anyways, cherrio. Spy vs. Spy! 14:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Talk I want your permission on whether I unban Ji Robinson on the promise he behave himself. We do not give him any rollback and allow him to be just a regular user. If were going to get the wiki up to date on the new exosuits we may be in need of his help. Superbike10 23:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The NEW DEAL So lemme get this straight. I''' make the front page slideshow, '''I activate and customize badges, I''' take all the in-game shots of the exosuits, I uploaded ''over 80% of your images, and I bring the leading game designer of Project Exonaut to your wiki and you won't even give me rollback or admin... because of the way I '''''SPEAK?! Len, that's a BIT unfair. Ya might wanna reconsider your proposal. I can come to the wiki on the condition that I treat all users with respect and dignity, and I'll watch my mouth, as an admin. Besides, adminship isn't permanent, and you can take it away at any time, if you feel I'm misbehaving. Besides, after all the hard work I put into your wiki, I think I deserve the above proposal. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) WORK Now, Since their are new exosuits, I have alotta work to do. I will add a character Template to the front page, with all the exosuits. I will also add a poll and a wiki news section to the front page. <---(I need you to unlock the frontpage in order for me to do that) I also need to replace all the current exosuit stat pictures with new ones since the exonaut site format has been revamped. I also need to make a blog stating the changes! So, I have alot on my plate :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) sounds good Well, for starters look at your entire front page. Still a work in progress. And as for those other 2, no problem. BTW, unabn me from chat please. Thanks [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. I'll finish adding those templates right away. Funny how I'm your slave again and I just got back here. Lol [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Front page I'll do that. BTW, what do you think of the front page so far? Anything you want added to the news? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ok Alrighty then, sounds good. I was thinking of a nice background like this one or this one. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) try something Can you increase the transparency a bit? How does it look? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) cool Look 's awesome to me. What do you think? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :D actually, superbike made that. I'll ask a logo wiki or central if they could help us out. Once our pages are up to perfection, I'll ask central to make this place featured. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) done I added a request here. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) DONE I have added heatblast, vilgax, darwin, gumball, samarai jack, grim and dexter. Plus, I finished the front page. Anything else, before I get my rightfully earned admin rights? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 05:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the admin powers. My hunger is satisfied. ^_^ BTW, I forgot to add the powerpuffgirl exosuit. I'll add her later today. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Finished Your faithful servant has done it again. Here's your template. Do you like it? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) lemme give it a try. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] it works [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] Okay Im okay with Ji being a admin here, BUT can you atleast discuss it with us first or maybe give us a notice here? Me and Superbike have the same rights as you so we are like owners too. Thanks. Oh yea, and NEVER EVER give him bureaucrat rights EVER, no matter how good he is, admin rights is enough plus with SUCH a small wiki, with 3 crats, its enough. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 14:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* I didn't ask for cratship. I was replying to ben about what he said on your talk page. I didn't BAN anyone! I didn't change your theme. I'm editing your pages! what are you talking about? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) '"'' If Lenopow was to ever leave..."' THAT'S what I said. I was saying if you ever left I would make a good crat. READ! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ok IK. You guys are already full. I didn't ask to be a crat. I'm fine. I was just saying that he shouldn't tell you to NEVER EVER make me one, cause that's messed up. that's all I was saying. ... fine. I'll be happy with my admin priv's, and keep on editing. Remind me why I was stripped of crat powers again? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) OK OK! Alright. just don't take mah powah! I need that! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) WTF Why did you take my power?! DM's not even active here anymore! Superbike and ben 10 mazter haven't made a productive edit in 3 days. I'm the only active member here, and you just stripped me of sysop? WHY?! Why do superbike and ben 10 need it huh? they barely edit here! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) since WHEN?! I made badges. I made the front page. I'm uploading all the new images. AND I am reformatting the pages. I've made the big decisions. they've made tiny edits and their nice. Besides, you don't have to like me. Like what I've done for your wiki. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 17:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) rights back I would like my admin rights returned. I need the admin dashboard. It's very useful. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ... Fine... The consensus is gonna be no anyway. BTW, It wasn't a group decision b4, why is it now?. Your willpower is weak. First I can't get any power at all. And now you don't know whether you wanna give it back or not. make up your MIND wikia noobie. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW I'm almost done, formatting the rest of the pages. still replacing old images. Just another hour or so boss. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 18:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) COMPLETED Every exosuit page has been formatted. I am DONE. Is there anything ELSE you'd like me to do? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) stop.. I don't need you to organize my talk page with headers. It's fine the way it is. everytime you do that, it keep stelling me I have new messages and it's annoying! 00:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude, but I can't. He banned me and no one could talk him out of it. He hates my guts anyways. Sorry leno D: Spy vs. Spy! 02:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) delete can you please delete this image?! Some noob uploaded this. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) unlock! Can you please unlock the front page so I can update the wiki news? Also, that local admin template is a bit tacky. I can make an admin template for you if you'd like. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC) sure Umm..looks fine to me. The front page is good too, I guess. It's good to know that your active.] [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 20:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You DO realize that there is '''no color' on the team character templates on the front page, right?! Re:Rollback Happy Halloween to you too! Rollback's are pretty much the wiki versions of hall monitors, without the warnings. All they can do is rollback edits. They don't have any admin priv's or anything, so they can't block, change the theme, or delete any pages. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 15:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Being a rollback won't show on my user profile. That's only for admin's and founder's. Thanks though. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 15:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin Survey I am still here I came here every now so im still active to some exent. I can stay here a a part time staff member. Superbike10 02:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Survey I watch the wiki everyday, I am still here everyday. I can stay here as a part/full time staff member. TheBen10Mazter 03:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ji Robinson I gave him admin since he's been doing most of the work on the wiki and really improved, admin rights would help him a lot. Ben 02:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Pff... Gee, thanks lenopow. I guess that shows how much you trust you "co-founders" judgement. But then again, Your wiki doesn't get my publicity anyway so why should I care. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Rights plz Please give me my rightfully deserved admin rights on your god forsaken wiki please. Have a nice drink though b4 you respond. Thanks. ^.^ BTW, I have a wiki of my own that seems to be doing better than yours :P [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::One reason: Bragging rights :P :::BTW, WOW wiki sucks. They are scraping the barrel at 3 uniqe editors. They just have alotta pages. :::[[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::well, there is also the simple fact that I'm more active and patrolling than the others. BTW, Do you play T.K.O.? ::::[[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Meh, I'll leave it alone. I got school work to do. ^.^ :::::[[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Demoting Ji OK, I was saying that he has been great by giving him admin rights, but okay. Thanks for the reply though! Bye! Ben 21:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Can't you let the people that practically '''BUILT'your wiki have a nice discussion?! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I sound all bossy, but that was an A and B conversation. Not a C. You don't need to but in and tell me your right. Wiki is based on opinions, and that's what I'm stating to Ji. Maybe you were right, maybe you weren't, but honestly you need to stop watching everyone's talk pages and what they're saying, because that's pretty much stalking us, seeing what we say to a person. Honestly you've changed, as have I but life isn't all perfect and neither are people and their opinions. I migh tthink the government is crooked, you might think they're amazing and will help the world. Opinions are what make people different but fairly we didn't need yours. Spy vs. Spy! 20:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ^ ^ ^ ^ What DM84 said! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) vice versa And if I see you and superbike or ben talk 'censored' about me again, that will make it '''MY' business as well. Just sayin. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) JUST sayin ''please...I know about the chats you guys used to have. I know that you're a sore loser and you'd rather give rights to noobs because of their edits on another wiki rather than me. I'm just saying that if '''I see junk about me on your talk page It'll be '''my business. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:40, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes Actually Len, I do go to school at k12. This is my third year oing homeschool online & it's actually how I have so much time to do my wikis. ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 05:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC) really?! Wow, that's sweet! Now I have a better sense of respect for you ^_^. What grade are you in? I'm in 9'th & I could probably help you out on those cruddy assessments :D BTW, Today is my 14'th birthday! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark If your reading this message I had made a new transparent wordmark for this wiki and its a lot better without the logo and and the letter smashing into each other. Superbike10 04:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) In REAL news While superbike is oogling about the wordmark, I found out that alien x and ultimate kevin will be on project exonaut pretty soon! ^.^ Yep. Your welcome! ':P''' [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 18:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) September 26 2012 Funny picture -IRuleTheWorld Please help... I'm one of the admins of TAWoG (The Amazing World of Gumball) Wiki. As I heard, new TAWoG related things have been released. Can you put some screenshots to any new TAWoG related stuff in this page of TAWoG Wiki? :http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Exonaut I'm looking forward to see these screenshots. Also BTW, thanks for linking TAWoG Wiki in TAWoG related pages here. The reason I'm sending this message because I'm having a hard time to access PE. Thanks User:Randomced859/signature 00:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry hey lenopow. i saw you post the thing on not making pages for stuff that was not in game. you must have seen the splinter cell page, since it got deleted, and i was the one who made it and am leader of the splinter cell group. i'm leaving this message as an apology and i'm sorry if i caused any inconviniance. your right in that a wiki should be stricktly for information and facts and i was wrong to make that page. my bad! -Darkusdude 327 Hey Hello, I am the owner of the Project Exonaut Wiki of Brazil, and was wondering if we can make a partnership with Brazil and the U.S.A? Woe to then it will be a translation from English to Portuguese from Brazil. Ok? http://pt-br.projectexonaut.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Project_Exonaut By: Ultragustavo25 You are the most active administrator,Leno, and all of the others haven't visited this wiki in at least months. So,I am asking you to please promote me to admin and/or bureaucrat,so I have a great chance to improve this wiki. Grim and Marceline for the win! Customize the Wiki Hello Lenopow. Did I can customize the Wiki, edit Template:Charbox, the MediaWiki:Wikia.css and others. But some are MediaWiki. So, can I? Look at an example: Project Exonaut Wiki Br. Respond in my discussion. Thank you! ''Excuse me if had had any typo. Because I'm using Google Translator. [http://projectexonaut.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Ultragustavo25 Ultragustavo25]User talk 14:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sir, if you are not active within 44 days of this message (Today is 3/20/13), I will most likely have adopted this wiki. I just thought you deserved to know this. Generator Rex for the win! "Forcibly"? What exactly do you mean by that? Also,if you would allow me,I'd like admin rights. FusionFall and Project Exonaut for the win! Thanks for the promotion,also I know about Ji, after all,Ji is the user with the most edits. I'm sure you won't regret making me an admin,and once again thanks. FusionFall and Project Exonaut for the win! Allying ourselves I think we should affiliate our wiki with other CN wikis. This could be a great opportunity to get more users to join. Message me and tell me what you think. Project Exonaut and FusionFall for the win! Check out what I did to the blocked box words after I banned this Vandal/Troll. MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder If you want to change what the founder box says. FusionFall and Project Exonaut for the win! Affiliation Yes, but what about the affiliating with other wikis thing? I don't know if you have already,but I think we should. I have asked an admin on Sym Bionic Titan Wiki to affiliate our wiki with theirs. They haven't replied yet though. Oh,and I am also undeleting unused pictures. If you will let me edit the rules, I think I can improve upon them. Manus is the best! 02:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC)